Zoro? Fashionable?
by bLue Li9Ht
Summary: Well, it’s pretty obvious that the words ‘Zoro’ and ‘fashion/fashionable’ doesn’t go in the same book, even in the same line. But apparently some strangers don’t think so… Is this a good summary? I don’t know, how about just go ahead, click, and enter


Well, I think no romance at all, maybe a _little microscopic _bit ^-^

Warning: I'm not English native, so be aware of any grammar and spelling error(s) -.-'

_**Disclaimer: If I do own One Piece, I'll work on the manga instead of writing fanfiction…**_

_An a0ihikaRi original story:_

**Fashionable??? Zoro???**

"Hmm, I don't get it!"

"What?"

"Look at him," the bartender girl move her head into the direction of some seaweed-haired man," I mean, sure he's handsome, yet he's a rough man, with this killing aura, some 'kick-ass' man, I could tell, with those three swords and those muscles. But, his outfit… Hmm, it just doesn't make any sense…"

"What are you talking about??"

"His outfit rather fashionable, don't you think. I mean, for a man like him, there's no-way-in-hell he could have an eye for fashion."

Zoro hates this town. Somehow, they've landed in a town in which people call, a Fashion Pole town, where the town's people walks in their fashionable outfit. _Gah, fashionable, my ass, talk for all I care_, Zoro thought. _How could we landed in this island again? _Zoro tried to remember. _Oh yeah, certain orange head navigator want to go here when people in previous island, girls to be more precise, talk about it. She even managed to get ~steal~ the log pose, eternal pose_. He could tell, she has this I'm-so-in-heaven face ever since they landed here. Then, with other woman, Robin, they also dragged Chopper along; they start their so-called hunt for fashion, or whatever. Zoro sighed.

Then, a bartender girl approaches him while wiping a beer mug.

"Hey, Mister…"

"What?"

"Looks like you're a swordsman,"

"Yeah"

"But, you sure have an eye for gorgeous and fashionable clothing"

"WHAT???"

"Eh, err, I mean…"

"You say what??? Hell, if anyone hears you, they'll think I'm sort of some fashion-freak pansy or somethin' _(A/N: no offense, readers)_. Which is I prefer to sunk in the deep blue sea than become one!!!"

"E-eh, yeah, I mean, I think you like, I mean, this town, yeah,…"

"What the hell do you mean?!! Here", Zoro snatch up some money and then walk off the bar.

_If you ask me, I'd rather not landed in this town, if not because some certain freakin'-fashion-addicted woman whom Luffy can't refuse her demand, _Zoro muttered under his breath. Then he look at his outfit. It's a blue tank top in an unbuttoned aquamarine short sleeve shirt. _What the hell is that girl talking about, I've a sense of fashion—hell---almost as good as my sense of direction. But this things sure are comfy and fit my body nicely, sure she's good at this stuff, _ Zoro smirked.

"See, I told you, there's no way he have any sense of fashion…"

"Hummph, yeah, I can see that, but how?? Look at his shirt, I mean, it's a simple shirt, yet it has a good cut, from a good clothing-material too, not to mention that it fits him nicely. "

"I bet he's just pick it randomly,"

"Ha, I think his woman pick it for him, that's my bet, since it's really fit on him."

*****

"Whooaa, that's really some crazy shopping, right Robin?"

"Yes, indeed", Robin giggled.

"I think I'll die"

"Oh, Chopper, you can rest, I'll have Zoro brought this to our room," Nami said as she could see Zoro taking a nap on the deck.

"Zoro!"

"What?" he crack one of his eyes open.

"Bring this to my room!"

"Kiss my a..."

WHACK!!!

"Damn woman," _grumble, grumble…_

"Okay, thank you," Nami said as Zoro put a ridiculous amount of shopping bag in the floor, "Wait, here.."

"What's this", Zoro asked.

Nami shrugged, "I think you need new clothes, it's discount though, I'm in a good mood today" she grinned.

Zoro peeked in the bag and see some black, deep orange, grey with some red strip tank top, soft green with black strip long sleeve shirt, maroon short sleeve shirt, black coat, and some T-shirts.

"Well, those T-shirts are for Luffy, see, since you and Luffy obviously paid no attention to your clothing."

"Hn,..arigato…" he mumbled and leave.

**Well, that's it. I write this fic based on my own curiosity. I mean, Zoro wears some different outfit through the series and mangas, well, his muscled-nice-built body sure make a significant effect too; which is made him look, hmm, handsome, or gorgeous, or sexy ^-^ I mean, look at the Skypea Arc, that blue tank top—which is Nami tossed to him 'out of the blue'; I mean, back then, she act like Zoro's wife or something, hehe—, Ennies Lobby with deep yellow unbuttoned coat, or in the movies and series with some shirts that I think, OBVIOUSLY, aren't something he could pick and buy by himself. There has to be somebody, or certain crew, hehe, that bought it for him. C'mon, this is Zoro we're talking about, why care about clothing while you could just wear those plain worn out white shirt everyday… Any review's acceptable. This just my second fic ~My first fic is "A Talk to Kuina" which is ZoNa too~, I hope I'll improve later ^-^ Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
